the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jovanbkt/golly gosh i'm tired!
after taking the kids to baby ballet this morning, getting their mummy's birthday present on the way home too, and then cooking lunch.... for some reason i'm shattered! i blame george rr martin! dances with dragons has less than 100 pages left and i can't put it down, even though it was gone 2am and i had to be up in about 5 hours i was still reading and wanted to continue... but ol' droopy eyes got me. so, with that in mind i continue the top 10 theme i started yesterday and put together my favourite books 1) Harry Potter Got to go with my fave book series, HP. has a beginning, a middle, an end, the tales are perfectly pitched, well written and the climaxes pay off what came earlier. love these book and my kids are beginning too as well. 2) Song of Ice and Fire Saw the Game of Thrones TV show and dove right into this series, and i love the complexity and epic scope, something i try and emulate. grrm said after years of writing scriots to budgets he was liberated to write as big as his imaginationj coudl think, and i am loving doing the same. the realism, magic and characters here are wonderful. 3) The KSR Mars Trilogy The tale of the first settlers on Mars and how they change the world from a red desert to a lush green and then blue world, and how it changes them. wonderfully written with characters that stay in the imagination long after they have been killed off or the book completed. 4) Star Trek: Federation a crossover between the original star trek series an next generation cast, and it is so huge and epic, covering over 400 years. The plotline sees both crews investigating a plot in their own times which leads them to the same place, and a third tale from zefram cochrane which looks at earth's third world war and his escape from nazi like regimes which wish to use his technology for war. ultimately the three stories converge and the 2 enterprise crews working together, as one passes the torch to the other, is just sublimely done. 5) Star Wars - Heir to the Empire Two words sum up why this is a brilliant book. Admiral Thrawn. 6) Mick Foley's Have a Nice Day Without a doubt the best wrestling autobiography ever. Funny, insightful, uplifting and just brilliant on every level as Mick tells us how he went from a geeky kid who loved wrestling to being the talented guy no one wanted to finally becoming world champion, all without selling out anything but an arena or two. a must read book ni my opinion for every wretsling fan and especially those who think wrestling is all "fake". 7) Lord of the Rings Not the hobbit, not the simmerillion, but the classic lotr's tale. i doubt i need tell anyone about the second biggest selling book of all time. 8) Honor Harrington series i read these after coming across them online and was initially terrified about how similar they were to my own stories... then i relaxed, the HH characetr and Ejjina have similarities, but also many differences. These books start well, the first few are brilliant (honour of the queen especially) but then the middle books of the series seem over long and (hate to say it) a bit dull. The ending is good, but is undermined by the fact the author planned to kill of his main protagonist, but then failed to do so,just seems a bit anti-climatic. 9) the da vinci code loved this book the first time i read it, so tried other dan brown books and they were... meh. enjoy the quick fire narrative, the cliffhanger chapters, the ancient riddles and plots miced in with high tech espionage. its all good fun with a great pay off. 10) The Horse ad His Boy this is often forgotten in the chronicles of narnia. The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe gets the acclaim, Prince Capsian and Dawn Treader follow on. Silver chair gets some attention, magicians nephew and last battle start and end the series... whcih leaves this where? Unlike all the other stories in the series this book is set entirely in the narnian world, no visits from children of our world at all. a boy escapes his cruel father with a talking horse in the corlman empire and plans to escape to narnia, teaming up with a girl and her taking horse along the way in a similar situation. they come acorss some desperat information to invade the "morthern lands" and that sets in place an epic race to warn narnia and archenland of the coming invasion. to my knowledge this has never even attempted to be made into a series of film, which is a shame, as it could be charming, nd possibly much cheaper than the other books in the series. anyway, there's my fave books. honourable mentiosn to roald dhals works, starship troopers, bret hart and chris jericho's autobiographies.... and of course rhapsody and kingmaker! ;-) now, i best get back to finishing oblivion!! Category:Blog posts